My Fault
by key20xl
Summary: Vegeta comes for a visit and some of Ruika's past is revealed. Rated for cursing and it will get kinda hentai-y later on
1. Down to Earth I Fell

disclaimer: .... I don't know who owns dbz, I know I don't and that no one else here owns it either..... I think that Toriyama guy owns it...

However.... I do own Ruika

(A little clearing up on punctuation: '_italics_' are telepathic conversations 'plain text' are thoughts and italics outside of conversation are dreams/visions)

My Fault

__

There was Fire all around her. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her world came crashing down. Her past was already shattered and now her physical world was going up in Flames. "I warned you all," she calmly said, holding back her tears as she saw all the people she knew being burned alive. "I guess it's my fault again for not making you believe," she said bitterly as the tears came. A small spacecraft materialized out of the heated air. With a heavy heart she climbed into it and took off into space... to begin her life anew...

The Namek's eyes opened wide. He does have visions at times while he meditated but never one this strong, this real. He floated back down to the ground. The sound of the waterfall roared in his sensitive ears as he drank the water from his flask. He stopped suddenly as he felt a strong, yet dying, power hurtle towards Earth. He heard a loud crash as the power made contact with the ground. He flew over to where the sound came from. A look of shock came to his face as he saw the spacecraft from his vision before him. The craft opened up. Bleeding, the Vision Girl crawled her way out of the opening then collapsed a few feet away. She seemed to look up straight at him. "Please," she said weakly, "help me."

Not knowing what else to do he picked her up and flew to the Lookout to have Dende heal her.

"What did you do to her?!"

"NOTHING!! I told you already! She crash landed."

"Then why is it taking so long to heal her?"

He hesitated. "... I don't know! Maybe she's just more injured than we thought." He was clearly getting impatient with Dende. "Just heal her!"

"Why is it so important if she gets healed?"

The namek growled at him. "You ask one more question and I'll rip those antennae out of your head..."

"There won't be any need for that," they heard the girl say as she came to. "I'll be alright." She went to sit up but fell right back down as a searing pain went through her whole body. She opened her mouth for a silent scream then tried to hide her pain. "Eventually."

A nap and a few hours later the girl was feeling much better. She walked up to the two Nameks that saved her life. "Sorry if I was a bother."

"Oh! You're awake! No, you were no bother at all. It wasn't your fault you crashed."

"My... fault..." she said to herself. 'It's always my fault.'

"Did you hear me?"

"Sorry! Got kinda lost in my thoughts for a minute. What did you say?"

"What's your name?"

"Ruika. What's yours?"

"Dende. And this is Piccolo. He brought you here."

"Really?" She turned to him and smiled. "Thank you Piccolo." Her bright smile turned into a look of confusion. "I said thank you."

Dende pulled her down to his level and whispered in her ear. "He heard you. He just doesn't talk much... He's... grouchy."

"Ah. Well I should be leaving then. I have to go see if I can repair my ship." She walked over to the edge. She stopped mid step as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Unless you can fly, I suggest you stay here until _I'm_ ready to leave!" Ruika sensed the taller Namek behind her and had Piccolo on his back before he even realized he'd been thrown.

"Who are you to say where I can and cannot go?!" Still dazed Piccolo looked up towards her. Fiery reddish-orange hair fell in front of her piercing hazel eyes. But there was also a kind of numb sadness to them.

He tried not to provoke her to fight again. "Just saying that as a suggestion. It _is_ a well over sixty thousand drop back to earth."

'Great... I'm stuck with Mr. Pain in the Ass until he feels like leaving.' Grudgingly, she pulled Piccolo back to his feet. "So when _are_ you gonna be ready?"

"When I've calmed down!"

She sighed. "Calmed down? That'll take too long," She teased.

Now he was really confused. He could've swore she was pissed at him just a moment ago. He shrugged it off. 'Women...' "I'm going to meditate and when I get back, _then_ we can leave." _'Dende, make sure she doesn't follow me.'_

'Right.' "So, why did you come here?"

"My home... it's... been destroyed." 'My fault...' "I didn't really choose to come here. My ship went through some asteroid storm and got damaged pretty bad. It just happened to make it here. Tell me, are Nameks the only kind of people here?"

"Nah. Piccolo and I are the only ones here. There's some Saiyans and half-Saiyans, but the majority of Earth's inhabitants are humans."

"I knew a Saiyan once. No idea what happened to him. He came to my planet looking for help destroying some guy named Frieza. We would've helped him had we not been in war at that time. He saved my life..."

"How do you know about Nameks?"

Ruika stared at him a moment, she really wished he'd stop asking such questions. "I've always liked to learn about new things." She knew she was being a terrible conversationalist, but she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I know Piccolo can seem like a jerk at times, but he's good at heart."

"I have no reason to doubt that. I just want to stay here any longer than I have to. Nothing personal." 'With you. With me it is. I couldn't bear it if I had to see this place called Earth be destroyed like my home. All because of me... It's all my fault. I should've died that day...'

"Who's your new friend?"

"This is Ruika. Ru-Ruika?"

"Oh Sorry!" she said as a smile came to her face. "I tend to drift into my thoughts a lot, don't I?" She laughed uneasily.

Dende saw small tears form in the corners of her eyes. 'Piccolo is right, women are strange.' "Ruika this is Gohan. He's one of the--"

"Half-Saiyans. I know. I can tell."

"Hey Dende, is Piccolosan here by any chance?"

"Yes, but he's meditating right now."

"Oh well. I need to talk to him." He took off and looked for Piccolo. Ruika went to follow him but Dende grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"No. You're better off just waiting for him."

"Dammit."


	2. defeated yet again

disclaimer: .... I don't know who owns dbz, I know I don't and that no one else here owns it either..... I think that Toriyama guy owns it...

However.... I do own Ruika

My Fault (part 2)

Piccolo sensed a ki coming towards him. "I thought I told Dende to make sure you stayed away from me!"

"Piccolo?"

He winced at the sound of the voice, cursing himself for not opening his eyes to see who it was first. Slowly he opened them. He hoped it was just the girl mimicking the voice but he cringed even more when he saw who it was. "Gohan... I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"I forgive you Piccolosan. Who did you think I was?"

"That girl. Ruika."

"Her? Are you mad at her for something?"

"I am, and I can't think of any reason why I would be... she just.. agitates me."

Gohan shrugged. "She seems nice, if a little detached."

'If my vision was right she has reason to be.' "Anyway, what did you want?"

"To talk. I had a really strange dream last night. Actually that girl was in it. Everything was on fire and Ruika seemed to blame herself for it. She said something like, 'I guess it's all my fault again for not making you believe.' Then she took off in a spaceship. For a minute I thought she was on earth, but she wasn't."

"I had a similar vision."

"Later that night she was in my dreams again. She seemed to be talking to herself, but later I realized she was pleading to all of us."

"All of us?"

"Y'know... You, my dad, me, Krillin, the old gang. We all had our backs to her. Except Vegeta. He seemed to be trying to comfort her and hold her back at the same time. She kept calling out to us and she kept bringing up her home and how it was her fault and things always being her fault. Vegeta was yelling at us as well. He kept mentioning a war and telling the girl that it wasn't her fault. Then she said, 'Not you too.' I couldn't tell who she directed it to but then she... she..."

"She what?"

"She... she _killed_ you." Gohan tried not to cry in front of his old teacher. "She doesn't seem like she could. When I read her power level it seemed... so _low_. Like a normal human. But a normal human couldn't just materialize things out of thin air. You said you had a similar vision. Did Ruika and the ship look exactly like how it was in the vision?"

"Yes. Maybe I should take her to see if she can get her ship fixed... _if_ your dream is any kind of premonition," he said with agitation and frustration in his voice.

"If you don't want to take her, I could."

Piccolo smiled. "Thanks for the offer Gohan, but I don't think you know where she crashed."

"You could tell me."

"That's ok. I'll take her."

"I'm ready to leave."

"About damn time Piccolo. Thanks Gohan for getting him in a good mood," Ruika said, teasing him again.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" he yelled as he charged at her.

She quickly leapt over him just before he knocked her down. "What do you think that's supposed to mean, Mr. Rotten Mood?" she asked in the same playful teasing tone.

He growled slightly at her, then sighed, defeated. "Come on." He levitated into the air. "Well?"

"Have you forgotten I can't fly?" He growled even lower and grabbed Ruika by the arm. He took off full force with her dragging behind.

Gohan burst out laughing. "It seems like Ruika _enjoys_ getting Piccolosan riled up!"

Dende laughed in agreement. "It's not like that is very hard to do. She told me that Piccolo reminded her of someone she knew back home and that was just the way she acted around him."

Piccolo and Ruika finally landed. Ruika glared at him then hit him on the back of his head. "Baka!"

"What did I do?" he asked, rubbing the spot where she hit him. He tried his hardest no to laugh.

She continued to stare at him. "You know damn well what you did. So inconsiderate. You almost ripped my arm off!"

"I wouldn't have done _anything_ like that."

"You would," she said threateningly.

They looked around for her ship. After a few minutes they found it, no where near able to fly.

"It can fly again," Ruika concluded after inspecting the craft. "With a lot of work."

"How can you tell?"

"What? You think that because I'm a girl and could kick your ass means that I can't be smart too?"

"And what makes you think you could 'kick my ass'?" He got into a fighting stance.

"Wanna try me?" The look on her face was similar to how a Saiyan looked just before they entered into battle.

"No, not now. Some other time when there aren't more important things to do." He knew Dende and Gohan would be upset with him if he picked a fight with this girl. He was hoping the ship would still be in perfect flying condition. The fact that it couldn't fly at all was the worst scenario. 'I don't want to let her fix it because she'd probably turn me into her errand boy. So that means we'd have to take it to Capsule Corp. but I don't think Bulma will help. Neither she or Vegeta act civil towards me when they don't have to. And I don't want to have to bring Goku or Gohan with me to ask for their help. And before I can even think of all that, I have to figure out how to move this thing and carry her at the same time... Wait.. if she _could_ make something like that materialize out of nowhere maybe she can... and if she can I can see if what Gohan said about her power is true--"

"I guess we better get started."

"Get started? I'm no expert, but I don't think it's wise to try and fix that thing when all this dirt could get into it."

"Well I hadn't planned on fixing it here silly. I thought about taking it back to the Lookout--"

"And I'm not about to become your errand boy."

"Don't tempt me. Besides, what else can we do?"

Piccolo began to lift the craft up. "I know someone who could help us out... If she feels like it."

"Ah.. One of those kind of people." She sighed. "But why are you insisting on doing that the hard way? I don't want you hurting yourself." She turned her head towards the ship he now held in his hands. Piccolo focused on watching any changes in her power level. He was surprised at her concern for him. After a few seconds it disappeared. 'Not one bit did it change,' Piccolo thought. "I don't think you want me riding you."

"...Riding... me?"

"Well yeah. How else did you plan on carrying me and my ship at the same time?" She said this more like a statement. "So where's your friend?" He grabbed her by the arm again. "Oh hell no. If we have to fly again, you're carrying me." He didn't let go. "Or do I have to make my ship reappear above your head and let it fall on you."

"Fine." Defeated yet again, he let go of her arm then picked her up into his arms. He then flew off to the city to see if Bulma would help.


	3. Contradiction to Myself

disclaimer: .... I don't know who owns dbz, I know I don't and that no one else here owns it either..... I think that Toriyama guy owns it...

However.... I do own Ruika

My Fault (part 3)

They saw a vast city on the horizon. "So much like home," Piccolo heard the girl mutter. She looked very tired. The sun was just setting. 'She only got one or two hours of sleep earlier today so she could still be exhausted from her journey. Or it could be because days were shorter back where she came from.'

"Would you like to rest? You look tired."

"I'll be fine. I know you don't want to deal with me any more than you have to."

"No. We'll rest for now. My... friend may not want to be bothered now." He knew he was just stalling.

"Oh, ok." They landed a few miles away from the city where there were still parts of forest. Piccolo set Ruika down and then took off to look for wood. When he came back he put the wood down and used a small energy blast to set it on fire.

"Cheater."

"What?"

Ruika shook her head. "Nothing." Shivering, she laid down next to the fire.

"Here." Piccolo forgot that humans were much more temperature sensitive than Nameks were. He took off his cape and took the weights out then handed the cape to Ruika.

"That's fine. I should be able to stand this cold. I've been in worse."

'Should? Been in worse?' "I insist. I don't need it." He wondered why he didn't just create something for her.

"Thank you," she said as she wrapped it around her.

"Would you mind if we talked for a little bit?" All the questions in his mind were starting to overwhelm him.

She laughed a little. "Not to be rude, but you don't seem like the kind of person who likes to talk a lot. You want something. We can talk in the morning if you like."

"I just... We'll talk in the morning."

Ruika tossed and turned, trying to find a position that would make her as warm as possible. She felt Piccolo's hand on her arm. She turned to look at him. He lifted up slightly on the cape. "Do you... mind?"

She smiled a little then shook her head. "Cold?"

"Yeah... sure..." A tiny blush was beginning to form. He was glad she didn't say anything about that. He was more worried about her being cold. He got underneath the fabric and laid next to her. 'I just can't figure you out Ruika.'

He heard laughing. He went to get up. _'It's ok. It's me.'_

'You're telepathic?'

'Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you. Normally I don't just go into someone's head like this without asking, but I wanted to know why you were blushing like that.' Piccolo felt himself get warmer. _'Nevermind. I'll leave that one alone for now. You still want to talk?'_

'Don't you want to sleep?'

'I can sleep and talk to you like this. I won't dream, and I'm easier to wake up when I'm like this but it's still sleep. What about you?'

'I can just go into a meditative state. It's not sleep--'

'But it works. I know, I've done that before too. I don't blame you for thinking that. I've heard that before from many other people. I'm a contradiction to myself.'

'What do you mean?'

"Well... for example, you can't figure out why I piss you off all the time and yet still care about you... And why my power level seems so low and yet you haven't managed to land a single hit yet.'

'Yeah... Could you explain that to me?'

'I kinda figured out how to hide my power, not just suppress it like most others do. I can make my level appear to stay at a stationary level even when I power up.'

'Impressive. I'd like to learn that.'

'I wouldn't mind teaching you... as long as you teach me something in return.'

'I knew there was a catch.'

'You could teach me how to fly. I'll teach you a few different things for that.'

'I'll think about that one.'

The next morning they headed towards the city and went to Bulma's house. Piccolo knocked on the door and Bulma answered it. "What the hell do you want?"

"I need a favor. Could you fix something for me?"

"What?" she asked, clearly irritated at the namek's presence.

"A spaceship."

Bulma burst out laughing. "Oh really?" she said sarcastically. "Where the hell is it?"

"I have it," Ruika said calmly.

"And who do you think _you_ are?"

"This is Ruika. She crashed here yesterday and needs someone to help her fix her ship."

"Why are you asking me _anyway_?!"

They heard a voice yelling from within the house. "Woman! Just tell them to go away already!"

"I am trying to Vegeta! Why don't you come out here and get rid of them yourself if you're so damn concerned!

He appeared in the doorway. "Why the fuck are you here?! And who is this with--" Vegeta was cut short as Ruika had playfully pushed him down and was hugging and nuzzling him.

"It's me, Ruika."

"Ruika?" 'Why does that name sound familiar?'

"Get the fuck off my husband!!" Bulma had now lost all patience with Ruika's affectionate gestures.

Ruika's face was beat red. She quickly went back to her place next to Piccolo. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

" 'I'm sorry' won't cut it!"

"Back off Bulma. I know her."

Piccolo's and Bulma's mouths went wide open. "H-how?" Bulma asked.

He looked at Ruika. _'Go ahead.'_

"Before I came to this planet to look for the Dragonballs, I was trying to find a way to defeat Frieza. I heard that her home planet was filled with strong fighters much like Saiyans. I went there and asked the King if he would let me... borrow some of his fighters to help me destroy Frieza. He had heard of his tyranny but did not believe he was much of a threat."

"He never thought _anything_ could threaten his own little world," Ruika added with hostility in her voice.

"He would've let me have some of his men had it not been for the war that currently paralyzed his country. He told me that he didn't expect for it to be very long before the war was put to rest. So I stayed and trained."

"But you still haven't answered my question. How do you know this girl?"

"The enemy planned an assassination attempt on... the children of some official on the king's council. They managed to kill the son, but I was able to stop them from killing the girl."

"That girl was Ruika?"

"Yes. You've changed so much. I'm sorry for not recognizing you sooner."

"That's ok Vegetasan." She hugged him again, forgetting what Bulma said earlier.

He smiled. "You don't need to call me that anymore. You're grown up." He turned to Bulma. "If she says she needs help fixing her ship, then you will help her. Where is it?"

"Here." She looked to an open spot and stared for a moment. Her ship began to rematerialize.

"You've certainly been busy since I left."

"I kinda had to Vegetasan."

"This looks a lot like a Saiyan ship."

"It's very similar in structure to one as well."

"Then I'll have no problem fixing it."

"Thank you Bulma."

"Where are you going to go now?"

"Maybe back to the Lookout... If that's ok with you Piccolo."

"Yeah, that's fine. You can't do too much else."

"Would you mind if I came by tomorrow? I'm sure a lot's happened since I left."

She sighed. "You don't know how right you are."


	4. Don't leave me

disclaimer: .... I don't know who owns dbz, I know I don't and that no one else here owns it either..... I think that Toriyama guy owns it...

  


However.... I do own Ruika

  


  


  


My Fault (part 4)

  


  


"How did everything go?"

"Fine Dende."

"Bulma's gonna fix my ship... Though Vegetasan kinda told her to."

Dende was confused. "Why would he do anything nice for you?"

"We know each other. Which reminds me, he'll be by later... he didn't say when."

"Oh. Well thank you for telling me. It's just hard to imagine him being 'nice.' I truly think he doesn't... take good care of his wife and son, if you know what I mean."

"He has a son? He better not be doing what you think he may be doing."

"Or what?" Dende asked.

"Hopefully he remembers how I feel about that."

"About what?" Piccolo didn't know what Ruika was referring to.

"... Nothing."

  


  


Vegeta landed on the lookout. "Where's Ruika?" he asked with the trademark harshness in his voice.

"Sh-she's in her room." Dende was silently cursing Piccolo for taking off and meditating. The Saiyan continued to stare at him. "... I'll take you to her."

  


  


Dende knocked on the door. "Ruika?"

A voice was heard from within. "Yes?"

"Vegeta is here."

The door was opened. "Thank you Dende. I'd like to be alone."

Vegeta went into the room and closed the door behind him. She immediately wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong my Rika?"

"It's all gone."

"Please tell me."

"No." She faked a smile. "I wanna know how you've been."

"Well, Freiza has finally been defeated.... twice. And its been a long time since we had any major battles. The last time it was a couple of mechanical creatures. And all the while its been Saiyans winning these battles."

"Still so stuck on yourself and your race. You know I have nothing to be proud of. So what of your family?"

"I got married and had a kid." Ruika opened her mouth. "He's seven."

"I would think you would care more about family. Seeing how you never had it for long, and seeing what my broken family has done for me."

"Stop blaming yourself. Your brother's death had nothing to do with you."

"Yes it did! I coulda stopped it all from happening. It's all My Fault!" She started crying. "And I had visions about my home burning, and I told everyone, and no one believed me. So I let it happen! I just didn't care! Everyone is gone!"

"Ruika! Calm down!" He held onto her tightly. "It's their fault for not listening to you. They should've known better."

She cried even harder. "Every one of us was made to suffer, everyone of us was made to bleed. Take me from the wreckage, save me from the blast."

"Rika, you've got to calm down. We aren't alone."

  


  


Outside the room Dende and Piccolo were listening in on their conversation.

"Poor girl," Dende said. Piccolo also had a look of concern on his face. "What blast is she talking about?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should let her stay here." Dende looked at him. "Well seeing how Vegeta seems to be the only friend she has." '_Yeah right, you just want her to be with you.'_

"True. But I thought you didn't want her here any longer than she needed to be?"

"Or we could try asking the dragon."

"Don't cover it up. You are starting to have feelings for her. Why, I don't know. Don't hide it from her."


End file.
